Wadanohara
Wadanohara was the titular protagonist of the RPG Maker game, ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' She made her debut in Restless in Rapture. Canon Wadanohara is the main character of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the resident witch or sorceress of the Sea Kingdom, ruled by the Princess Uomi who was the daughter of the slumbering Sea God. The young witch was born after a long and difficult war with the faction led by Princess Mikotsu, Princess Uomi's sister. It was a war that was only ended with a great sacrifice, the life of Wadanohara's father, The Great Sorcerer of the Sea, Lord Meikai. Not a normal child, Wadanohara was hatched from an egg the sorcerer left to his most loyal familiar, the great magic user Tatsumiya who went on to become an advisor to the ruling princess. Clinging to her loyalty and love towards the dead sorcerer, Tatsumiya did her best to raise a kind and loving child, learned in all the magics of her father before her. And this is how the selfless and kind, but utterly naive, Wadanohara came to be. Pre-Convergence When she traveled back to the Sea Kingdom, some things were amiss, and Samekichi seemed bent on driving her out of the sea she so loved. But she had a duty, as some forces were threatening the security of her home and the protection Meikai left to keep the enemies out. Plot Involvement Restless in Rapture Wadanohara was a fairly prevalent figure within the event, quickly teaming up with the likes of other participants such as Kana, Mirei Hayasaka, and Keaton and becoming close friends with them, even being able to take a group photo with them. Epilogue(s) Restless in Rapture It is believed that Wadanohara returned to her home world safely in the end. Character Relationships * Kana - A character from Fire Emblem Fates who debuted in Restless in Rapture. The two of them acted as close friends during the event, Kana's childlike innocence resonating well. Wadanohara also gave Kana a souvenir to remember her by, a bright blue stone made from her magic and water. * Mirei Hayasaka - A character from The Idolmaster who also made her debut in Restless in Rapture. Like with Kana, the two of them were close friends during the event, due in part to Mirei's general cheery attitude. * Keaton - Another character from Fire Emblem Fates who also debuted in Restless in Rapture. As Keaton himself was friends with Kana, befriending Kana meant also befriending Keaton as well for Wadanohara. When he got his arm ripped off later on in the game, she reattached it with her magic for him. * Lucifer Anghelscu - A character original to the Convergence Series who first appeared in The Lightbringer Chronicles. Often referred to as Father Lucifer by the younger participants of the event, Lucifer overlooked the children for a great deal of the event. Gallery Wadanoharaoriginalsprite.png|Wadanohara as she appeared in Restless in Rapture. Trivia * Unlike Wadanohara (Red), this version of her has not yet reached any of the game's three endings. * Wadanohara's seastone, a gift to Kana, is implied to be more than it seems. * It is implied that she has romantic feelings to her old familiar Samekichi throughout the plot. Category:Characters Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Survivors